


Valentine's Day

by EphemeralReverie



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, School, Valentine's Day, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EphemeralReverie/pseuds/EphemeralReverie
Summary: Your name is Miyahara Miyuki and you’re a third year in Shitenhoji Middle School. It’s Valentine’s Day and you’ve got a special surprise for a certain someone. Shenanigans happen and somehow you end up in the infirmary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift to a friend and my first AO3 fic :)

You’re running late for school, as usual, but you figure it’s okay since you’ve got an excuse this time. It’s finally Valentine’s Day and you’re packing up the last of the chocolates you made the night before. You smile in satisfaction as the last ribbon is tied to the pouch decorated in adorable pink hearts with googly eyes glued on.

 

“All right, they’re done!” You glance at the clock. “Shit, I’m super late!” You scramble to put everything in your bag before grabbing the remains of your toast and bounding out the door. Sensei is going to kill you so dead if you don’t hustle, but there was just one more thing to do.

 

You skid to a stop in front of an antiquated looking shop a few blocks from your house and wave to the owner inside. He smiles at you brightly and comes out with a plain box that could have fit a wine-sized bottle. He hands it over to you and gives you a teasing wink. “Here’s your order. Good luck, kiddo.”

 

You blush but quickly thank him and race towards school.

 

* * *

 

You’re nearing the Shitenhoji gate and brace yourself to pass through. You slip the box into your school bag and do a double axel jump through the gate.

 

Or at least attempt to.

 

You hit your head on the nameplate instead.

 

“Ow.”

 

…One does not simply pass through the Shitenhoji gate.

 

* * *

 

“Miyahara? Is Miyahara here?”

 

You bust through the door just as Sensei was taking attendance, panting and rubbing the sore spot on your temple.

 

“Ah, right on time as usual, right Miyahara?” You can feel Sensei’s glare burning a hole into the back of your head as you slowly creep toward your seat.

 

“Heh…sorry, Sensei.” You hear some of your classmates snickering as you take your seat.

 

After attendance was done, Saya who sits next to you flicks a paper ball at you to get your attention.

 

“So,” she says with a smirk and a toss of her perfectly coifed hair, “why were you late this time?”

 

You sigh. Saya was one the most popular girls in school and also one of the team managers for the tennis team. She didn’t do much as far as you could tell and wonder why she even joined in the first place.

 

“Oh, you know, the usual,” you reply as nonchalantly as possible. You did not want to deal with her drama right now. Of course, that doesn’t stop her.

 

“Don’t tell me you were late because you were making chocolates.”

 

“So, what if I was? It’s Valentine’s Day after all,” you respond, getting a little miffed already. It is too early for this. You distract yourself by looking at something else. You see Shiraishi out of the corner of your eye absentmindedly playing with his hair a couple seats away and you unconsciously smile. Interestingly, you notice the tips of his ears were pink and you wonder if he was eavesdropping.

 

The two of you have been dancing around each other for the past month after having been lab partners for long assignment in chemistry. You were impressed that he was very good at the subject and took the assignment seriously. He was quite silly when he wanted to be even though his jokes needed serious work, so you ended up becoming fast friends with him (even though he said weird things like “Ahh…Ecstasy” Seriously, what?).

 

Honestly, how could you not fall for him? Especially after he invited you to study that one day where he excitedly showed you his (slightly terrifying) poisonous plant collection and introduced you to his pet beetle Kaburiel.

 

…Okay maybe you’re also slightly weird for being into that, but watching Shiraishi coo over Kaburiel was adorable.

 

You have no idea why he likes you, but you don’t care as long as you can make him blush prettily whenever you’re around him.

 

“Hello? Earth to Miyahara” Saya waves her manicured hand in front of your face and scoffs when you finally look at her. “Anyway, I can’t believe you’re still making chocolates. On Valentine’s Day, the guys give me chocolates.”

 

“That’s nice, Saya.” You hope she stops gloating sometime soon.

 

“Humph.”

 

Thankfully, the bell rings and class begins.

 

* * *

 

Shiraishi walks over to your desk when it’s time for lunch.

 

“Hey, Miyahara. You ready to go?”

 

“Yep, just let me find my lu-“ You freeze. Oh. In your rush this morning, you forgot your bento on the dining table.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Er…”

 

“Did you forget your lunch again?” Shiraishi deadpans.

 

“Well…”

 

Shiraishi sighs, exasperated, but with a hint of fondness. “Come on, we can share mine today.”

  
“Eh? But won’t you be hungry later? You have practice after school too.”

 

“It’s fine. I have, uh, extra snacks for later,” he says nervously brushing his hand on the back of his head.

 

“You already got Valentine’s treats?!” He smiles resignedly and your heart drops a little. Damn, Shiraishi sure is popular with the ladies.

 

“Okay…if you’re sure. I appreciate it.” You smile at him, touched that he’d sacrifice some of his lunch for you since you know he’s a health nut and doesn’t like to eat sweets often.

 

As you walk out the classroom with him, you notice Saya glaring grumpily at you but pay her no mind. You’re already arguing with him about the pros and cons of tiny space heaters for beetles.

 

You’re pretty sure they’re just called heat lamps.

 

* * *

 

The lunchroom is more lively than usual today with everyone gossiping about love and there seemed to be new couples everywhere you looked.

 

“Oi, over here, Captain! Miyu-chan!” Kintaro waves to you from a table across the room. Kenya, and Zaizen are already there eating their lunches.

 

You and Shiraishi make your way over and sit down across from each other. Shiraishi unwraps his bento and places it in between the two of you.

 

“Eh? Where’s your lunch Miyu-chan?” Kintaro asks.

 

“She probably forgot it again,” Zaizen quips before you could say anything and pops a shrimp tempura in his mouth.

 

“Hey, that was one time!” Luckily, that time you had some spare change in your pocket to buy a couple of sad looking buns from the canteen.

 

Shiraishi chuckles at the banter. He takes out his chopsticks and then suddenly looks at you in panic.

 

Then you realize.

 

One pair of chopsticks.

 

For the both of you.

 

Oh.

 

Oooh.

 

You start to say something about him eating first, but then Saya’s voice cuts through.

 

“Shiraishi-kun, can I talk to you for a moment? Alone, please?” she says, loud enough for the people in the surrounding area to hear. The whispering begins almost immediately.

 

“Oh, sure. Is there a problem with the club logistics?”

 

“Not exactly,” Saya replies, her smile dropping for a second before returning back to normal.

 

“You can start eating without me, Miyahara. I’ll be back,” Shiraishi says with relief written on his face as he hands the chopsticks over to you and leaves with Saya.

 

“Heh…at this rate I’ll never win,” Kenya whines, furiously shoveling rice in his mouth. Naniwa’s speed king also eats faster than anyone you’ve seen before.

 

“Win what?” you ask.

 

“We’re competing for how many chocolates we get for Valentine’s Day,” Kenya says matter-of-factly.

 

“You mean your one-sided rivalry with him in love?” Zaizen deadpans.

 

Kenya chokes on his rice. “This is the year I win, I tell you!”

 

“Wait, Saya likes Shiraishi?!” You must have missed the memo.

 

“Why else would she call him out today of all days?” Zaizen says. “She’s always staring at him during practice too.”

 

Well, that would explain why she joined the tennis club. You can’t help but be worried though as you stare at the exit they went through. Saya is popular in school and very pretty to boot…

 

“Here, Miyu-chan! Have some of my lunch too,” Kintaro says and drops a rolled egg omlette onto Shirashi’s bento. An octopus sausage and a piece of fried chicken quickly appear one after another from Kenya and Zaizen.

 

“Aww, thanks, you guys!” You dig in, hoping to finish eating your half before Shiraishi comes back. Although the prospect of feeding each other with one pair of chopsticks doesn’t seem bad at all…

 

“Oh yeah, I have a doctor’s appointment after school today so I won’t be at practice later,” Kenya says over a mouthful of broccoli.

 

“Oh really? Can you come by my homeroom after lunch then? I have something for you,” you say.

 

“Ehh, are you giving chocolates to Kenya? I want some too!” Kintaro says.

 

“You’ll get yours after practice today, Kintaro,” you say, laughing.

 

“KOHARU-CHAN~ COME TO ME, MY LOVE!”

 

Koharu and Yuji spring into the lunchroom with Yuji running after Koharu in slow motion. Koharu was wearing some kind of frilly dress with the chest area stuffed with tennis balls and Yuji was holding out a pitiful-looking rose bent halfway down the stem.

 

“What the—those guys...what are they even doing?” Zaizen facepalms.

 

“Woohoo! Love story!” Kintaro whoops.

 

“OH, YUJI-KUN--,” Koharu yelps as he bumps straight into Shiraishi who was just coming back from his meeting with Saya. Pink tennis balls fly out of his chest all over the lunch room as Koharu’s breasts deflate. “NOOOO! MY BOOBS!”

 

“OH MY GOD, KOHARU. YOU’RE A MAN!” Yuji cries out in shock and then seems to recover. “IT’S OKAY THOUGH. I STILL LOVE YOU! COME TO ME, MY SWEET!” They resume slow motion running through the lunch room.

 

Shiraishi returns to his spot at the table, seemingly unfazed by what just happened. Feeling generous, you hand him his chopsticks before he can freak out about it.

 

“I’m done eating. It was really good!” He looks at his bento and frowns.

 

“Are you sure? You should have some more.” He tries to push it back towards you.

 

“I’m fine. Everyone gave me some of their lunch too.” You smile reassuringly at him. “So…what did Saya want?”

 

“Oh…” He looks sheepish. “She gave me this.” He pulls out a small pink box wrapped with a ribbon.

 

“Damn it, Shiraishi! How many is that now?” Kenya wails. Shiraishi is still beating Kenya by at least two times the amount. “One day…”

 

* * *

 

“You should come by during practice today, Miyahara,” Shiraishi says as they walk back to their homeroom. “I want to show you a new move I developed. It’s really cool!” He begins explaining the mechanics of it and you note how he always gets excited about moves that aren’t his usual textbook style tennis. “I-I mean—not that you’d only come to see me of course. Kenya has been improving his speed even more. I swear I could see three of him on the court and Kintaro would be happy to see you there too.” He looks at you with a hopeful expression and looks slightly flustered at the same time. You don’t even have the heart to giggle at him.

 

“Sure, I was planning on coming by after my club activities today, anyway.”

 

“Great!” His face brightens and you can’t help but smile too.

 

“Oh, I almost forgot. I have to meet Kenya right now. I’ll see you when class starts,” you say as you rush to your desk to grab a bag of chocolates from your school bag and zip out the room.

 

“Huh, wait…” Shiraishi calls out and sees the heart-decorated treat pouch in your hands.

 

* * *

 

 “Hey, you’re late.”

 

“Sorry,” you pant. You need to start being on time one of these days. “Here, I made them last night. They’re your favorite, mint flavored.” You present the pouch to him proudly. You spent all night yesterday making chocolates for the regulars on the tennis team who you’ve become close to over the past couple months.

 

“Woah, these look amazing! Thanks, Miyahara!” He examines the googly eyes on the hearts and laughs.

 

“Enjoy them slowly! I spent a lot of time on these.” You motion for him to come closer so you can whisper.

 

“Hm?” Kenya brings his ear towards you.

 

“I won’t tell anyone if you count these chocolates against Shiraishi.” You wink and skip off to class.

 

“You’re the best!” Kenya calls out with a grin.

 

* * *

 

You get back to class and wave to Shiraishi, but he’s staring off into space with a slight frown on his face and doesn’t notice you come in. You walk towards his desk but the bell rings and everyone has to head back to their seats. The teacher is lecturing on chemical reactions between acids and bases and calls on Shiraishi, but surprisingly he gets the answer completely wrong. He gets a scolding for not paying attention. Two more class periods go by and the bell rings to signal the end of the day. Shiraishi is out of his seat and out the door before you even look up.

 

* * *

 

 It’s nearing sunset and your club has just finished wrapping things up. You head to the tennis courts and hear the familiar sounds practice as you get near the entrance. Before you go in, you take out the box you received this morning and open it to reveal a plant full of beautiful magenta flowers. You carefully take the potted plant out, grab the rest of the chocolates, and put the box back into your bag.

 

Your palms start to sweat a bit in nervousness. You hope Shiraishi likes the plant you got him. You didn’t see it in his room when you visited before, so you thought you’d get him this one to add to his collection.

 

“Miyahara?” Saya is at the entrance, cleaning out the lockers. “Why are you carrying flowers?” Then she sees the chocolates. “Who are those for? Aren’t you being a bit extravagant?”

 

“They’re not all for one person,” you say. “Just some of the regulars.” Well this was awkward. “The erm flowers are for Shiraishi since he doesn’t like sweets.”

 

“What? He doesn’t like sweets?” She asks, shocked.

 

“Nope…now if you’ll excuse me.” You try to move past her while carefully carrying the potted plant.

 

“Wait! You-you can’t give that to him!” She bristled. “He’s supposed to like me!” In her outburst, she accidentally knocked over the bucket next to your legs and you feel yourself falling face first toward the ground.

 

CRASH!

 

The pot shatters in pieces all around you, dirt scatters everywhere. The chocolate treat pouches are covered in dirt on the ground. You manage to avoid slamming your face into the ground by catching yourself on your forearms.

 

“What’s going on?!” Coach Osamu bursts into the entry way followed by the whole team it seemed. Saya stands there in shock of what just happened. Shiraishi pushes through the crowd and yells at all the underclassmen to go back to practice. He finally gets to the front and takes in the scene. He takes one look at the flowers on the ground and is immediately at your side.

 

“Coach, we need to get her to the infirmary quickly! The poison might infect her wounds.”

 

Wounds? You just then notice you’ve cut up your arm pretty badly on the broken pot pieces. You also have the luck of crushing the flowers with the same arm and can start to feel a slight tingling sensation.

 

“Shiraishi, you’re excused from practice for the rest of today. Make sure she gets to the infirmary before the nurse leaves,” Osamu orders. “The rest of you get back to practice!”

 

“Come on, Miyahara. Can you stand?” Shiraishi asks and gently tries to nudge you on your feet. You sway a little but eventually stand up. Suddenly, his back appears in front of you. “Come on, it’ll be faster if you get on.”

 

You won’t say no to a free piggy back ride so you hop on and let out a surprised yelp as he lifts you up easily and starts moving. Your injured arm just sort of hangs in front of him bloody and gross, but he doesn’t seem to mind. You arrive at the infirmary just in time and the nurse starts to fuss all over you. Your wound is thoroughly washed and the nurse wipes some disinfectant on your cuts.

 

“She’ll need some calamine lotion for the plant poison. It’ll help relieve the itching later on,” suggests Shiraishi, recalling something he read in his botany book.

 

“Ah yes, good point, Shiraishi-kun,” the nurse says. She opens a drawer and grabs a tube and some bandages.

 

“Um, I can finish up helping her bandage her arm if you don’t mind.” Shiraishi gestures to his own bandaged arm and looks at her pleadingly.

 

“Ah…” She smiles at him knowingly and hands him the supplies. “Take good care of her.” She gets up to grab her things to go home.

 

Shiraishi sits down next to you on the bed and rests your hand on his lap while he spreads the ointment gingerly on your arm. He’s silent, but you can tell he has something on his mind he wants to say. The silence stretches and even the ticking of the clock on the wall rings in your ears. He’s halfway done with your arm but you can’t take it anymore. You start to speak but he decides to do the same.

 

“So—“

 

“Uhm—“

 

“Sorry, go ahead,” he says.

 

“Okay…Is there something wrong? You seemed upset after lunch today.”

 

Shiraishi pauses spreading the ointment and swallows. He takes a deep breath and says, “DoyoulikeKenya?”

 

You stare. “I’m sorry. What.”

 

“Kenya.” Slower this time. “Do you like him?”

 

You don’t say anything for a few seconds, trying to think of a reason why Shiraishi would even think that. Maybe you suck at flirting more than you thought.

 

“I mean, you gave him chocolates today after lunch. I thought that you maybe, I don’t know, you know…you know what? Forget I said anything,” he stammered, turning redder by the second. He quickly finished up putting on the ointment and started on the bandages.

 

“I do like Kenya.”

 

“Oh…” He looked crestfallen. “I see.”

 

“But only as a friend!” you add quickly. He perks up a bit. “I made chocolates for my friends on the team. Kenya mentioned he had a doctor’s appointment so I gave him his after lunch. That’s the real reason why I went to visit you guys at practice today.”

 

Shiraishi nods and seems to mull this over. “And…the flowers?”

 

Now it was your turn to get flustered. You could feel a blush creeping up your cheeks. “Well, that was supposed to be for you. I know you aren’t a fan of sweets, so I got you a clematis cutting. The flowers are poisonous so I thought you’d like them.” You look at your bandaged arm and grimace. “But then I kind of crushed it, so…some Valentine’s Day this turned out to be.”

 

“Only the flowers were damaged. I can replant the roots and it’ll grow more blooms in time,” Shiraishi says. “It’ll look great next to my monkshood plant.” You smile, glad that at least it could be salvaged.

 

You don’t notice your hand is still in his lap until he puts his hand over yours. “Hey, we match.” You giggle as you point out both of your bandaged arms. He’s sitting a lot closer to you now and when you look up his face is resolute and inches away from yours.

 

“So, does this mean you’ll be my Valentine?” The tips of his ears were pink and his earnest tone made your stomach flutter.

 

“Only if you kiss me.” The next thing you know, he pulls you close and presses his lips sweetly against yours.

 

…

 

“Ahh…”

 

“If you say 'ecstasy,' I will slap you.”


End file.
